


Bat's Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse

by Reah22



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Stephanie Brown, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Kidfic, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, i messed around with a bunch of the character's ages but like not on the same scale, idk how to tag for that but Damian and Duke are like. young.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reah22/pseuds/Reah22
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, society has crumbled. People have been reduced to banding together in small groups, or Packs, for the best chance of survival.Almost none of that is really plot relevant though. Jason finds himself responsible for two kids while trying to not get eaten alive by zombies. Stephanie keeps her daughter, and her and Tim have a hell of a time raising a small, extremely opinionated person.Then disaster strikes the Wayne Pack, scattering them with little hope of communication. While trying to find their way back to their family, Tim and Stephanie come across an omega with two pups trying to make it on their own. Will they be able to find their Pack again?





	Bat's Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This was *supposed* to be a late entry for Jaytim Month (abo obv.)
> 
> Then it derailed (I blame Steph) and. uh. I went a little overboard cramming most of my favorite tropes into it. I think it pulls together pretty well though...? (Y'all have no clue how close this became to being a wingfic.)

In a world where every sci-fi fan’s greatest fear has come true, people are doing their very best to simply survive. A plague has overtaken the entire world--raising the dead as flesh hungry monsters.

Jason could only wish he was making this shit up.

Five years. That was how long he’d been surviving in this walking nightmare. Five years of never having a definitive future, of tomorrow being a dangerous fantasy. Four years since the last desperate remainder of society crumbled. Three years since he first killed a monster that wore the face of someone he once knew. Two years since he last ran with any sort of organized Pack. And one year since the latest addition to his ragtag group. 

They survived alright--particularly for having Jason as a primary caretaker. ‘They’ being the two pups Jason found himself responsible for. Still, it was through no fault of their own. Damian’s own dam had sent him away with Jason when things became too dangerous for him at his birth Pack, telling Jason that she would contact him when it was safe for Damian to return.

It had been three years ago. Jason had given up all hope of any news.

The two had stumbled upon Duke just shy of a year ago, when the boy was fighting off his own parents. Jason locked them in their house before taking off, bringing Duke with him. 

Ever since, it had been the three of them against the world. Jason did his best to protect the two, but it was a hard world. They would, someday, have to be able to stand on their own. It was a fine line to walk, but luckily Jason thought he was a pretty damned good tightrope walker. 

~~*~~

Tim was one of the first people to notice the rising epidemic. He hadn’t bothered to try to spread the news—nobody would listen to him anyways. It was a simple matter to slip out of Gotham and flee the area. After all, who was going to notice him missing? His parents? Ha. 

Along the way, he met a pregnant alpha female, Stephanie. They traveled together for two years. Stephanie’s pup was a little alpha girl, Heather, and Tim absolutely loved being a father. He really did. 

Three years ago, they officially became a part of the Wayne Pack. There was no war for dominance, simply a mutual agreement from both sides that merging would give them a better chance of survival. Much to his surprise, however, Tim found that the Waynes more closely resembled a family than a Pack. Even more surprisingly, he and Stephanie found themselves practically adopted by Bruce. 

Tim had never really had parents before. Or a large extended family. Being in a Pack-family now was… it was different. _Better. _

Then. Three months ago, disaster struck. The town they had set up home in wasn’t very big—large enough for Bruce, Selina, and Talia to have a larger house to themselves, and for Tim and Steph themselves to set up shop in a quaint little farmhouse. Cass and Babs lived just down the street from them, a fact which absolutely delighted Heather. They were extremely close to finishing a fence around the entire small village, too. For the first time in a long time, Tim and Steph found themselves looking forward to the future. 

Then the horde tore through their small paradise one night, bringing their entire home down around their ears. Selina and Talia has been on guard duty then, and it was all the alpha and beta could do to escape the oncoming disaster quickly enough to alert the Pack. Tim and Steph had grabbed Heather and fled to the pre-appointed meeting spot, but the zombies didn’t stop at the small settlement. In the end, they had to run, though it tore at Tim’s heart to be leaving his Pack members behind. 

This all led to where he was now; staggering tiredly down what used to be a major highway with his mate and five year old pup. 

Where did everything go so _wrong?_

~~*~~

In another life, or another universe, their lives would have tangled very differently. Still, there are always multiversal constants. Birds will always flock together, just as select few are always doomed to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Planning for five chapters but we'll see (where have I heard that one before...)


End file.
